Life Will Go On
by SFGrl
Summary: Picking up the pieces when the love of your life dies. {complete}


I am in a songfic phase...still. My apologies.  
  
Life Will Go On*  
  
She opened her eyes, and felt the warmth of the morning sun on her tear-stained cheek. Her head felt heavy, and she felt sick to her stomach. The pain and nausea grew more intense as the reality of the past few days hit her with full force. She unconsciously played with her wedding ring, as she lay in the large, empty bed, made even larger, even more empty, by his eternal absence.  
  
Broken Sky  
Heartaches that flowers won't mend  
Say Goodbye  
Knowing that this is the end  
  
She lay there, for another hour, at least. The silence ungulfed her, making her want to sink into oblivion. Eventually, inevitably, she heard rustling outside her bedroom door. Her friends had arrived, no doubt to see if she was okay, to see if she needed anything. But she was not okay, and the only thing she needed, was the one thing she could no longer have, no longer hold.  
  
Him.  
  
Tender Dreams  
Shadows fall  
Love too sweet to recall  
Dry your eyes  
Face the dawn  
Life will go on  
Life will go on.  
  
She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, and dried the tears she hadn't even noticed falling. She pulled on one of his shirts, and inhaled the sweet scent. The mixture of aftershave and sweat filled her heart with the memories of a life so sweet, and a love so pure, it made her bones ache. It was so strange, the way that a certain scent could take you back to a certain place and time, so clearly, so distinctly. She looked at herself in the mirror. "One day at a time," she muttered to herself, wondering how she even managed to get out of bed, wondering if today, it would hurt a little less than it had the day before.  
  
All alone,   
Thought that we still had a chance  
Letting go  
This is the end of romance  
Broken heart  
Find your way  
Make it through  
Just this day  
Face the world  
On your own  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
  
She made her way out of her bedroom, and sat with her friends, sitting behind a facade of strength. Inside, she wanted to die. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to hold him, and she wanted to feel again. She wanted so much, and yet, nothing at all. Her friends reluctantly departed, leaving her alone once again. She sat next to the window, and watched the rain pour down the slanted pane. Her eyes followed a single sparkling droplet, as it slid down in front of her face. She watched it disappear into the windowsill, melting into the puddle that had formed. She wished she could melt away like that. She looked up at the sky, and saw tiny rays of light, filtering through the clouds, a promise of a better day. She smiled as she cried, sad to be alone today, but content with the knowledge that someday, she would be with him again.  
  
There'll be blue skies  
There'll be true love  
Someday I'll hold you again  
There'll be blue skies  
In a better world darlin'  
  
By afternoon, the sky was blue, and the chipper sounds of springtime filled the streets. She made her way outside, the first time in a week. She stopped by a flower stand, and bought red and yellow roses-red for love, yellow for friendship. For above all else, whatever their relationship had morphed into, in the end, it was a solid, beautiful friendship. It was the rock that supported her, the flame that kept her going. Even in death, he could reach her, light her, and hold her. It was all she had.  
  
Forever.  
  
Tender dreams  
Shadows fall  
Love too sweet to recall  
Dry your eyes  
Face the dawn  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
  
She kneeled over the grave, tenderly brushing the stray soil away from the headstone. She ran her fingers over the raised letters that made up his name. They sat to the left of the bronze plaque. To the right, was an empty space, where her name would someday be engraved. In the center of the headstone there was an engraved bouquet of flowers, held together with a ribbon. She ran her fingers over the words that were engraved onto the ribbon:  
  
"Together Forever"  
  
Broken heart  
Find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world   
On your own  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
Life will go on  
  
  
~*~  
Wow, that was pretty freaking depressing, eh? Never actually said who it was, either, so, I guess it doesn't really have to be a Friends fic, lol.   
  
"Life Will Go On" by Chris Isaak, can be found on the upcoming album "Always Got Tonight" in stores Feb 12. 


End file.
